


it all happened so fast

by sailorfromsaturn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfromsaturn/pseuds/sailorfromsaturn
Summary: Jumin and MC return from their honeymoon anticipating marital bliss. Their engagement and marriage was so quick neither of them have any idea what it's like to face the real world together. When things get out of hand, and Jumin's old habits reappear, MC wonders if she even gave herself the time to think through what she had gotten herself into.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	it all happened so fast

MC and Jumin had been married for two weeks. Two weeks blissfully spent in Bali, lounging on a beach in Jimbaran. The destination was beautiful, and MC had thoroughly enjoyed each day she got to spend with her new husband. She could have spent forever on that beach, just the two of them.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and MC abruptly learned the truth of that when exiting the terminal at Incheon International. Cameras flashing in their faces and people shouting various questions at the couple was not exactly what she had anticipated, but she supposed she should expect that from now on. It was hard to understand how anyone got used to the blinding lights, and why anyone would dream of dealing with this on a daily basis. She held a hand up to shield her eyes. Jumin, upon noticing her discomfort, removed his sunglasses and handed them to her. He was used to this, high society and publicity were what he was raised with. His wife had a completely different upbringing.

The upper echelons of society were buzzing about the newly married heir to C&R, and speculation about when and how the two had met was all over the place. The only thing anyone knew was that she was the newest organizer of the RFA, but it was unclear whether she had met Jumin through the association, or if he had gotten her the opportunity there. MC knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but check for their names in the news every once in a while. At this point, they had thoroughly dug into her past. The knowledge that she had no living relatives, and came from a modest background was enough for the rumor mill to both pity her for being an orphan, and claim she was a gold digger who was only with Jumin for the money and power he held. Knowing that it wasn't true did little to soften the blow. While she had made it clear to Jumin she has little interest in his wealth, she always wondered if he believed she could possibly be using him. The gossip surrounding their significant difference in status made her feel like everyone was judging her based on perceived notions of what it meant when people of different classes married. Regardless, she had made her decision, she had fallen in love, and now she had to face the challenges before her head on.

"Security, please make sure my lovely wife is safe." Jumin demanded, his voice not sharp, but stern. The way he commanded a room was one of the things MC loved about him. As intimidating as it made him, especially at the beginning of their relationship, she always knew he would delegate whoever necessary to ensure their protection. He apologized to her about the flashing cameras and attention they gathered, but she didn't see any reason he should be sorry. Sure, it was a lot, but it's not like this was anything other than what's to be expected when an heir gets married.

"You'll get used to the crowd someday," he smiled softly down at her, "it’s not usually this bad. It will calm down substantially when they realize we’re rather boring.” MC chuckled a little at his assessment. Jumin was a serious man, but never boring. “Put yourself above everyone's eyes, and put me in second place."

For someone who had never been in a relationship before, Jumin was a born romantic. His words had the power to make her melt, and while their relationship was still fresh, she always felt cherished. The flashing lights, the shouting, all of it fell away. 

MC pushed onto her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "You're never in second place."

He gives her a stern look, trying to appear serious. He informs her that he wants her to live selfishly, as if he even believed there was a selfish bone in her body. The truth was, as much as he loved her selflessness, it worried him. Not wanting his money made him question what he had to make her truly stick around when things got rough. After all, that's what the women in his father's life had always wanted. He didn't think there would be a woman who didn't pursue him out of greed, until her. With her selflessness, he also didn't want others to take advantage of her now that she was wealthy as well. He supposed those worries would fade over time. For now, he would enjoy every opportunity to put his love on full display, starting with informing the reporters how much he adored his wife. 

With his hand holding hers she felt like everything was almost perfect. She realized what they were missing when she looked a little further ahead and saw the RFA waiting to greet them. The way they were posed at the moment alone could define their personalities. Yoosung was bouncing with boyish energy. Jaehee had her hands clasped in front of hers, looking reserved. Zen had sunglasses on, his shirt open at the collar, and he was posed coolly for the several photographers who wanted a shot of him at the airport. And finally Luciel, who had noticed her eyes on them, and smiled brilliantly, shooting a finger gun at MC when she gave them a little wave.

"Oh, Jumin. Look, the RFA came." Jumin truly didn't want to dull the joy he saw on her face when she saw her friends, but when she stepped to move towards them he grabbed her arm.

"It would be much safer if they just met us at home," he explained, noticing her confusion.

"Oh, well it would be rude to not at least say hi." Her brows drew together, internally battling with her desire to be polite and her understanding that there were safety issues in such a crowded airport.

"I'll text Miss Kang and let her know to inform them why we can't stay to chat, and to meet us at the penthouse." 

MC smiled, pleased with that as a solution. 

"Okay, onward." She linked her arm in with Jumin's, sending a little wave out to the group. Seeing the different ways they returned her wave, packing so many different personalities into such a simple gesture, made her giggle. Jumin loved that sound, and he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the way her nose crinkled and she blushed every time. During their fairly short relationship he had picked up on all of these little details. Her scrunched nose, the way her emotions were always so easy to read in her eyes, the way her left eyebrow raised when she was concentrating, how she cracked her knuckles when she was nervous, all her little habits and expressions. They were all catalogued in his mind, all precious things to keep in his memory. The way they observed each other was one of the strongest parts of their relationship. Because of how uncomfortable Jumin had made her within the first few days, with his intensity and unpredictable emotions, she was already used to focusing on his mood. He eventually realized he had to pay more attention to her feelings instead of pushing his own onto her. They had studied and learned each other, and could read each other easily. 

When they got to their car, their driver opened the door for them. Jumin entered first, never releasing MC’s hand. Once the door was shut, and the paparazzi couldn’t see them, Jumin pulled MC onto his lap. As she nestled into him, he placed his chin on her head. 

"We're officially in the real world," she sighed. The airport wasn’t exactly a fun experience for her but, as Jumin said, the novelty of their marriage would wear off soon, and the press would have other priorities. 

"And I get to live in it with you," Jumin pulled his chin off her head in order to place a kiss on her temple.

MC closed her eyes, and they both just sat in silence, clinging to each other and this moment. These few private minutes of private bliss before celebrating their return with their friends. Well, mostly friends. MC wasn't sure if Zen and Jumin were reluctant friends or genuine enemies. Jumin was so reserved in his feelings towards most people, if she didn’t know better she’d assume his feelings were neutral towards the RFA. 

When they had made it to the entrance of Jumin's private garage, he lowered the partition to ask driver Kim to ensure that the front desk knew there was a group of people that would need allowed up to the penthouse. Upon parking, and MC moving to exit the car, Jumin pulled her back to his lap and pressed his lips against hers. When he tried to deepen the kiss, MC giggled.

"Jumin," she pushed against his chest for some space, he continued trailing his mouth down the side of her neck, trying to kiss whatever skin he could reach. She sighed, leaning a little into his kisses before saying, "we don't know when they'll get here. We need to get upstairs."

MC couldn’t help but chuckle at the exasperated groan he released against her skin. “I suppose you're right," he sighed, "After you."

She pressed her forehead against his. “Don't be so glum. I'm all yours tonight," she said with a peck to his cheek, and a grin that warmed Jumin’s chest.

"Forever," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I'm going with this, but don't wanna give too much away. That's why there are so few tags. It's been a long time since I've written a fanfic, but I'm really excited about this one. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
